Currently, there are various gear shifting operating modes in the automobile market, especially in the commercial automobile market, such as single-lever single-H left operation, single-lever single-H right operation, single-lever double-H left operation, single-lever double-H right operation, double-lever single-H left operation, double-lever single-H right operation, double-lever double-H left operation, and double-lever double-H right operation. Also, operating modes having a gear shifting booster are widely existed in the market. For realizing operating modes of various vehicle types, many peripheral modified parts are required to match with the transmission, which causes difficulties in storage and manufacture management of peripheral connection parts. Therefore, many enterprises are looking for a reasonable operating mode, which may reduce the modification design, the number of parts, and the costs for production and storage management as much as possible.